Appearances can be deceiving
by leamaryu
Summary: This is a oneshot- unless you like it, then I can add more- It has a nice pairing of our favorite blue elf and the fearless leader. Yes this is Slash. MM pairing... or is it?


A/N: If I actually owned them, would I post them here? Well... knowing what I do with them, probably. ;)  
  
It was almost time. Five more minutes until he came. Scott sat on the edge of his bed, wearing nothing but his silky blue boxers. He hadn't been able to sleep all night. It made sense in his head, that they had to meet early in the morning, but it made it so hard to get up the next day. Three days ago, the elf had stuck his head in the room, and told Scott the best news he had ever heard: The blue boy would meet him in his bedroom! In three days, but that wasn't the important part. Kurt Wagner was going to come to Scott's bedroom, and do it. With Him, Scott Summers. Scott was wriggling on the edge of his bed when the door opened, admitting that lovable blue head.  
  
"Halo, liebchin. Did you wait up?" Kurt had a delicious grin. "I know I am sexy, but to lose sleep over me... you have got it bad Scott Summers."  
  
"Kurt... I want you more than anything else. Come here, and I'll show you how bad I have it." Lust shown brightly behind the ruby red glasses on Scott's face.  
  
The blue youth crossed the carpet slowly, letting his hips sway, until he was out of the shadows, and Scott realized with a gasp, that Kurt was only wearing his fur and a smile. When Kurt heard that gasp of recognition, he sprang across the room, and pinned Scott to the bed. His tongue tickled the roof of Scott's mouth as his teeth nicked at the other boy's tongue invading his own mouth. Using his tail with great dexterity, Kurt removed the fearless leader's silkies. Once the thin fabric was removed, their raging hard-ons rubbed against each other. Kurt's moan let Scott's tongue range deeper into the sweet cave of Kurt's mouth. Finally, Kurt pulled away.  
  
Still smiling, he bent down, and let his fangs drag against the underbelly of Scott's cock. A hiss of pleasure escaped from Scott's clenched jaw. Without warning, the elf took the whole thing into his mouth, letting some slide down his throat to do so. As Kurt's tongue played with the length in its mouth, Kurt's tail took a mind of its own, and began stroking Scott's side, working its way to his dark nipples. The pointed tip of the tail flicked against the rigid peaks on Scott's chest, making the leader moan louder. Scott felt it welling up inside him, ready to explode.  
  
"Kurt! I'm gonna cum if you don't stop that..." He gasped as the warm mouth was lifted away in an instant, and a jet of cool air traced the large vein on his cock. Kurt raised his body to sit next to Scott.  
  
"I want you inside me, now." With no further instruction, the German born mutant lifted one leg over Scott's head, so he was straddling Scott's lap. Scott didn't need a second invitation, almost before Kurt was in position, Scott had the head of his penis set at Kurt's opening. He spat on his hand, making sure to cover the whole shaft, and then, smiling into Kurt's eyes, slowly plowed in.  
  
Kurt was so tight. He made Scott feel like he was pressing into warm jelly. Once he was completely in, he started pumping. In and out, the rhythm gaining speed. Faster and faster, until both were groaning, and suddenly, as Kurt began to contract around Scott's shaft, the person in front of Scott began to change.  
  
Blue fur melted into creamy skin; short dark hair grew long and red; and those beautiful blue eyes turned sparkling green. Jean.  
  
"Keep going Scott! You're almost there! Oh Yes!" With one hand, she gripped the sheets, and with the other she twisted Scott's nipple. Finally, he came inside her.  
  
"I knew you needed that Scott. I am sorry I dropped it though. Telepathy takes concentration, especially when you're telling someone to see something it knows it's not seeing. I love you Scott, but if you really need him, I'll back off."  
  
A/N: didn't expect that twist, didja? 


End file.
